En el telefono
by Eiko007
Summary: Kagome esta en casa durante un dia caluroso terminado sus tareas... inuyasha no puede resistirse mas y bsuca ese tan anhelado beso... pero que sucede cuando la Sra. higurashi llama por telefono... se detendran? o seguiran con lo que hacian?


"**En el teléfono…"**

Kagome suspiro mientras pasaba a la ultima pagina de su libro de matemáticas buscando la respuesta de un ejercicios por cuarta vez después de haber estado luchando con el por mas de una hora… y ahí estaba… por fin su respuesta era como la de libro… una sonrisa brillante y que hizo que el corazón de un oculto Hanyou brincara ilumino el rostro de la cansada muchacha…

"Bien… termine…" Le habían dejado todo eso como reposición por sus ausencias a clases y su familia se había ido a visitar a unos familiares… pero ella había tenido que quedarse a hacer sus tareas… después de todo al terminar iba a regresar al Sengoku-Jidai… no se aguantaba por ver a Inuyasha de nuevo… ya que desde que se pelearon hacia mas de una semana no se habían visto…

Kagome suspiro y retrocedió cerrando sus cuadernos y poniéndolos uno sobre todo en su escritorio… necesitaba un poco de agua y tal vez alguna que otra cosa pequeña que comer para luego subir y dar una pequeña siesta o escuchar música mientras preparaba sus cosas para emprender su viaje nuevamente…

Inuyasha entro a la habitación en cuanto la chica la abandono y se dedico a cerrar sus ojos y a dejar que el aroma de aquella muchacha le rodeara por completo… le había hecho mucha falta… y se había sentido realmente mal por haberle dicho cosas mas groseras de las que generalmente le decía… la quería demasiado como para aceptarlo… tanto que ni siquiera se había preguntado a si mismo si amaba a la hermosa miko del futuro temiendo que la respuesta seria un si…

Hacia mucho calor en el lugar… y eso explicaba para su suerte el hecho de que Kagome estuviera levando una cortísima falda blanca con una camisa celeste de tirantes… un atuendo muy provocador para el Hanyou… mostrándole mucho mas de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver con los accidentes que solía tener al ver lo que ocultaba la falda de la chica…

Kagome abrió la puerta tranquila entrando con una caja de chocolates y un vaso con agua en su habitación encontrando al Hanyou parado en el centro de esta con una posición erguida y orgullosa… al igual que con su cara rígida y sin expresión dándole un toque de enojo por la forma que tenían sus cejas…

No deseaba pelear mas con el Hanyou… y no podía evitar sentirse emocionada al verlo… de ser por ella correría hacia el y lo abrazaría besando su mejilla… Aunque fuera como unos simples y buenos amigos… pero ni siquiera eso podía tener… y ella se conformaba… simplemente le regalo una sonrisa al chico y le ofreció un chocolate mostrándole la caja…

Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil tratando de mostrarse indiferente ante sus presencia… y creyó que lo había logrado… y puede que lo haya echo… pero al ver el rostro de la muchacha frente a el… tan fresco… y sonriente… ofreciéndole de su comida a el… a un asqueroso Hanyou… a un tonto… a un hombre posesivo, celoso y que no le trataba como lo merecía… su corazón no pudo evitar latir mas rápidamente de lo que ya lo había comenzado a hacer en el momento en que la chica entro en la habitación…

"Quieres un ch…" Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y todo su cuerpo se tenso… nunca había conseguido imaginar ese momento de aquella manera… Inuyasha estaba besándola… si… era lo que estaba sucediendo… pero su cerebro no estaba funcionando… no entendía en que momento llego tan cerca de ella… y mucho menos el momento en que capturo sus labios con los suyos en un beso… uno suave… uno tierno… comenzando a penas como un roce… simple pero cariñoso…

La sorpresa le había golpeado haciendo que la caja que contenía los chocolates callera al piso y ella mismo se olvidara del vaso de agua que estaba llevando… por suerte uno de plástico dejándolo en el olvido para abrazar al Hanyou como el ya la había abrazado comenzando a responder tímidamente a su beso…

Inuyasha no sabia como había sucedido todo aquello… de un momento otro estaba besando a Kagome… y sin saber como debía hacerlo… ya que obviamente el no tenia experiencia en ese tipo de cosas… pero si supo algo… que ella se tenso… y que podría estar a punto de ser sentado dolorosamente por ella… a la vez siendo humillad y odiado por su atrevimiento… así que pensó en huir… pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo… ella le correspondió…

Entonces perdió el control… simplemente ya no pudo detenerse… cuando ella le correspondió… le dio permiso para continuar y sus instintos le volvieron loco… pensado simplemente en acariciar mas de su suave piel… de sentirla contra la suya escuchando su nombre salir de los labios de la muchacha…

Kagome gimió al sentir que era levantada por el Hanyou… y se encontró sentada sobre el que a su vez estaba sentado en su escritorio tirando todo al piso de una forma rápida y seguramente sin analizar mucho la situación… pero le gusto… y le volvió loca deseando que el ya no se detuviese enredando sus dedos en su cabello y gimiendo al sentir su lengua cálida y traviesa deslizarse ya no solamente sobre sus labios sino también investigando en el interior de su boca…

Inuyasha gimió y no pudo evitar adentrar mas su lengua en la boca de la miko apretándola mas contra su cuerpo… ese beso… esos roces… esas caricias… eran lo mas excitante que nunca había sentido en toda su vida… el había sido advertido respecto a que no debía de poner sus manos sobre una mujer… que no merecía sentir el toque suave y amoroso de una… pensando que era en el sentido de que no merecía a su madre… pero al recordar las sonrisas de algunos de esos sujetos… ahora podía decir que no se referían precisamente a su madre…

Ring… Ring…

Kagome se separo de Inuyasha y casi cayo sentada en el piso de no ser por la reacción de el al sostenerla justo en el aire… eso si que era suerte… el teléfono estaba sonando… y si ella no contestaba… su madre iba a preocuparse porque aun le faltaban una o dos tareas mas… y no quería que nadie fuera a tener planes de llegar en ese momento…

Inuyasha se sintió decepcionado al ver como Kagome se separaba de el y salía algo apresurada al pasillo… pero al escucharla hablando con su madre una idea invadió su mente y se apresuro al llegar con la miko…

Kagome estaba diciendo que había terminado la mayoría de su trabajo cuando sintió algo en la parte de atrás de sus piernas… y se sorprendió al ver al Hanyou explorando su cuerpo desde el piso dejándola a ella contra la pared y con el teléfono en las manos… el cabello del Hanyou le hacia cosquillas… pero eso no se comparaba por los escalofríos que estaban dándole e el momento que en que lengua y sus cálidos labios empezaron a recorrer sus muslos… ascendiendo lentamente…

Inuyasha se encontraba perdido en el sabor de su piel… no sabia de donde había salido todo aquello… incluso había buscado calmarse buscando su lado humano… pero para su sorpresa este se encontraba tan deseoso como su lado Youkai por explorar el cuerpo de la miko sabiendo que ella ya le había autorizando para hacerlo… y el no iba a negarse… porque definitivamente ansiaba hacerlo… a pesar de después saber que merecería irse al infierno por profanar a una miko… inocente y pura como Kagome…

Kagome tuvo que cubrir su boca con una mano al sentir la lengua del Hanyou sobre sus bragas aun pero justo entre sus piernas al haber abierto poco a poco durante su desesperante conversación con su madre… el Hanyou no solo estaba usando sus labios… sino que también sus garras estaban acariciando su piel de una forma tan erótica que solamente de pensarlo sentía deseos de gemir…

Inuyasha se sintió orgulloso… Kagome estaba temblando por causa de sus caricias… y sabia que lo estaba disfrutando… el despertar de su deseo lo había vuelto loco… pero ahora estaba ya fuera de control… y su erección se lo estaba recordando comenzando a incomodarle a parte de la urgente necesidad que sentía de atención…

Kagome gimió suavemente e intento cerrar alas piernas al sentir como el Hanyou estaba bajando sus bragas con sus manos mientras su rostro levantaba su falda para tener acceso a sus glúteos permitiéndola al Hanyou morderle suavemente deleitándose con los temblores en el cuerpo de la muchacha estando ya de rodillas detrás de ella…

Kagome no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la erección del chico entre sus piernas presionando contra ella mientras que el se entretenía en su cuello a la vez que colaba sus manos debajo de su camisa para acariciar sus pechos… era demasiado para ella… y podía saberlo al sentir como sus muslos internos comenzaban a mojarse como consecuencia de las caricias del Hanyou…

"Hija te sientes bien???..." un pequeño silencio.

"Si mama… por… que???..." Esperaba que no sospechara nada.

"Te escucho un poco ronca… segura estas bien???..." Otro pequeño silencio.

"Si…" Esperaba que su voz no la delatara.

"Bueno… como te decía… tu prima…" Inuyasha no podía sentirme menos masculino de lo que se sentía en ese momento teniendo a Kagome resistiendo como podía ante le deseo de rendirse completamente a sus caricia… y lo sabia por lo tensa que se ponía y lo relajada que estaba ala vez… cuando el incluso podría decir que estaba un poco ansiosa tanto como el al acompañar el suave movimiento en el que estaban rozándose…

Kagome podía sentir el pesado aliento del Hanyou y la pasión que inundaba su cuerpo a través de los besos y las caricias que le daba a su cuerpo… la forma en que estaba tocando sus pechos la descontrolaba… se sentí arder al sentir sus dedos acariciarla de una forma lenta pero ardiente… ella también deseaba participar…

Inuyasha se sorprendió al sentir la pequeña mano de la miko sobre los lazos de su Hakama luchando por soltarles con una sola mano… el hubiera deseado ayudar… por no pudo evitar dejar que una de sus manos vagara por debajo de la falda y comenzara a acariciarla sintiendo lo húmeda y caliente que estaba volviéndole mas loco…

"Kagome estas bien???... segura???... te escuche gemir???... Estas bien??? Te lastimaste o algo???" Hasta unos instantes despues se sintio capaz de contestar.

"Estoy… bien… mama… no te preocupes… como fue que la tía reacciono???…" Kagome no se podía creer lo que Inuyasha estaba haciéndole… en el pasillo de su casa… y mientras hablaba con su mama… ahora se encontraba muy aplastada contra la pared como consecuencia de las caricias del Hanyou… sintiéndose al borde de la locura por sentir sus dedos entrar y salir de ella con suavidad… lentamente… así como las demás caricias que el chico le había propiciado… con el deseo de descontrolarla…

Inuyasha gruño contra el hombro de Kagome pegándose mas a ella al sentir como su pequeña mano estaba apretando su duro e hinchado miembro… se las había arreglado para encontrarlo entre sus ropas después de haber soltado la Hakama estando ahora en el suelo cubriendo sus pies al igual que las bragas de Kagome aun permanecían en el lugar…

Kagome gimió al sentir que Inuyasha sacaba sus dedos de su interior y los llevaba a un lado de su rostro… no pudo evitar el pegarse mas contra el tratando de rozarse con su piel al saber que estaba probando su sabor… probando y conociendo algo que ni ella misma sabia o había imaginado… que había estado explorándole como ni siquiera ella misma lo había echo… pero deseaba que continuara… si… que lo hiciera hasta el final…

Inuyasha se encargo de quitar cualquier rastro del dulce néctar de su pequeña de sus dedos… y llevo sus manos cerca de su boca sabiendo que iba a gritar cuando el entrara en ella… no es que el estuviera muy informado… pero algo le había hablado Myoga algunas veces en su vida… claro… sin empezar a bromear o a cambiar el sentido dela platica… y sabia que podía lastimarla cosa que era lo que menos deseaba hacer a su… amada… si… a su amada Kagome…

Kagome dio gracias a Inuyasha mentalmente por cubrir su boca… ya que estaba segura de que lo que hubiera deseado salir no hubiera sido un gemido placentero… sino un grito de puro deseo y satisfacción… porque o único que había sentido había sido una pequeña incomodidad… pero ahora que el Hanyou la embestía suavemente eso había desaparecido brindándole solamente placer…

Inuyasha supo que de no haber mordido el hombro de su ahora compañera hubiera deseado gritar tal y como sabia que ella lo hubiera hecho… y lo deseo… porque no que no sintió dolor sino que simple y puro placer al igual que el… una sensación mas haya de cualquier otra cosa que pudo haber deseado sentir… que pudo haber imaginad que existía… y mejor aun… porque era con Kagome… con su amada Kagome…

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que había guardado completo silencio hasta que su madre empezó a hablarle de forma contante llamando su nombre… y aun así le costo mucho trabajo para poder buscar su voz y responder…

"Mama… me esta… dando… sueño… porque… no me…. Cuentas al venir…" Rogaba porque accediera.

"Si… tienes razón… hablaremos cuando llegue hija… cuídate y ten cuidado en el Sengoku si te marchas antes de que lleguemos…" A penas y pudo encontrar su voz.

"Si…" Ansiaba porque ya terminara.

"Un beso querida adiós…" Su voz fue suave.

"Adiós…" Inuyasha se perdió en las embestidas que le daba a la muchacha que gemía frente a el… tanto cuanto el lo hacia… arrastrando sus manos por sus cuerpo y recogiendo su sudor con sus labios… sus gemidos con sus oídos… y cada parte de su piel con la suya… con la que podía… porque algo así… no lo poda describir sino que simplemente le guardaría en su memoria… para aprender y mejorar…

Kagome empezó a sentir que Inuyasha le embestía con mas fuerza así como ella ya no paraba de gemir y repetir su nombre tratando de guardar silencio para escuchar como el Hanyou gemía el suyo… lo amaba… y no se arrepentía de lo que hacia y sabia que no iba a hacerlo… había sido una decisión que ella había tomado y sabia que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo… por el amor que sentía por el…

Inuyasha dio un grito desgarrador al sentir como Kagome se comprimía deliciosamente contra el y le hacia sentirle a ella misma… sentir que su alama se derramaba en su interior y se volvía una escurriéndose entre ellos hacia el suelo donde ellos mismos se estaban dirigiendo…

Kagome convulsiono en los brazos de su Hanyou sintiendo que el placer tomaba posesión de sus sentidos y se dejaba ir en los brazos de sus amado sintiendo como poco a poco caían al suelo… aun unidos… y sudados… pero muy felices… con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome no sabia todo lo que para el significaba lo que acabaña de hacer… lo que el específicamente había echo al marcar su hombro… pero estaba seguro de una cosa… ella lo amaba… y el la amaba… habían pasado por muchas pruebas muy duras juntos… así que… no había porque preocuparse… ellos saldrían adelante…

Podía que no hubieran habido palabras… o que el Hanyou le hubiera confesado su amor finalmente… pero estaba segura de algo… la codas había cambiado entre ellos y nunca iban a poder ser igual… tal vez debería de llamas mas seguido por teléfono…


End file.
